Wakey wakey
by Anotherhumanbeing
Summary: "Kate?" he calls for her, glances at her face and oh, she's asleep. Her elbow supporting her head as she snores lightly, mumbling nonsense and smiling even so. He chuckles, the sight in front of him too adorable. And cute, definitely cute.


**An idea that came on my mind, hope you like it! And as always, have a nice day and enjoy your weekend.**

* * *

It's late when he closes his laptop after saving the documents a couple of times just to be sure. Pages filled with words and sentences, his thoughts now written, and his hands tired after trying to keep up with his mind. Running over the keyboard in a fast unusual speed. A yawn escapes from his mouth and he stands up, stretches his arms over his head and opens the door of his office. His eyes spot a slim figure sitting at one of the bar stools, hers. Gates gave her permission to take some of the paper-work home to finish it and they were both glad, grateful for the captain's kindness and happy to spend the night together. He pads towards her, wraps his arms around her waist and places a kiss on the back of her head.

''Still working?'' he murmurs on her skin. A hum is all he gets for an answer and he cocks his head at her ''Is that a yes or a no?'' he asks, pressing his nose against her neck. Another hum.

''Kate?'' he calls for her, glances at her face and oh, she's asleep. Her elbow supporting her head as she snores lightly, mumbling nonsense and smiling even so. He chuckles, the sight in front of him too adorable. And cute, definitely cute.

''Wake up'' he shakes her shoulder gently, careful not to scare her but nothing ''Come on, Kate'' he says a little louder. She stirs, eyelids still closed. Oh god, it's going to take a while. Maybe if he splashed some water on her face she would wake up, wouldn't she? But he would probably be dead the next morning.

Plan B everyone, plan B ( scream like little girls, piewdiepie!) . Lift her up and tuck her into bed. He turns her body around to face him, tries to put an arm under her legs but she pushes him away and he looks up to greet her eyes. What the? She's still sleeping.

''No, no. I asked you a question Mr. Robinson. Where were you between 1 and 2 am?'' she's interrogating in her sleep and he presses his lips into a firm line in order not to laugh. A very dedicated detective, she is.

''Let's go to bed'' he scoops her up and she snuggles against his chest.

''Castle, no hugs at work'' she whispers.

''No kisses either?'' he plays along. She shakes her head and he chokes back his laughter.

The door of their bedroom is already open and he's thankful for that or else he would have to put her down. He lays her body on the bed and grabs a t-shirt and a pair of leggings from the closet. She's still in her work clothes. It's a little difficult to undress her while she's sleeping, he does his best though. First, he unbuttons her shirt. Ignoring the hum, and sighs she's letting out of her mouth and drags her jeans down to her ankles. Then throws all of it on the floor, he will do the laundry tomorrow.

''Castle, I said no touching'' she hisses at him when he tries to remove her bra and rolls over on her stomach. Making it easier for him to unclasp it. He dresses her again, takes his place on his side of the bed and covers both of their bodies. She comes closer, her head resting on his chest and his hand hides into her hair. Fingers playing with the soft curls.

''Esposito, he's getting away'' he hears her murmur and he turns his head to her, watches as the expressions on her face change. How her nose wrinkles and then her jaw clenches and - oh shit, she pins him down on the mattress with a quick move.

''I got him'' she says, her hand transformed into a fake gun on his temple and seriously, he needs to wake her up right now.

''Kate, for my shake, wake up!'' he shouts. But somehow, he is on his stomach, his hands are behind his back and his face buried in the pillow. And it hurts. Jesus, Kate stop.

''Shut up, Robinson'' she tells him. He manages to retrieve one of his hands as the other is still held by one of hers tightly. With the help of his legs, he turns around once more, throws her to the side and straddles her.

''Kate'' he tries to catch his breath, heart racing against his ribcage ''You need to wake up'' he bends down, rests his forehead on hers and kisses her. Again and again until she blinks at him. Her eyebrows knitted together into a small frown as she looks at him.

''Thank god'' he sighs in relief.

''What happened?'' she asks, her mind blinded by sleep.

''You tell me! You were sleeping, dreaming about the case we had today at the precinct. You passed me for our suspect and tried to arrest me'' he explains, falls to his side and she follows him.

''Ah, sorry, it was that bad?''

''I just think we need to go on vacation. Keep away from the precinct for awhile'' he smirks at her ''What do you think?''

''I agree''

''Good'' he smiles ''Goodnight'' he pecks her one time on her cheek and one on her mouth.

''G'night'' she drifts off instantly, but he takes his time to observe her. Admire her. He runs his hand up and down her arm, feeling the soft skin beneath. What happened tonight won't be forgotten by him anytime soon, she needs to drink less coffee and spend less time at the precinct. Too many cases, too many suspects cause this. Both of them need to go on vacation, maybe to Hawaii or to a beautiful Greek island or to Paris. It's for lovers only, so it suits them.

He allows his eyes to close, lets his brain turn off and get some rest. Dream about a beautiful detective of his. And then it starts.

''Mister Robinson, you're under arrest''

It's going to be a long night.

* * *

_Thoughts?_


End file.
